


tell me what we choose

by bubbleteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Easter Everyone!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i don't know how to tag this orz, iwa-chan is surprisingly good with kids, soz seijou isnt in this as much as i wanted them to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteas/pseuds/bubbleteas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, this road trip has become somewhat of a tradition. Every year on Easter morning, Tooru picks up his niece and nephew and the four of them head down to Miyagi for an Easter egg hunt with most of the Seijou alum and Hajime's parents. It's something that started when he and Tooru were seven years old and grew into a group thing when Watari found out in their second year of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me what we choose

The sun is warm on his face. Behind him, Takeru rolls his eyes, head rested on the window, tapping his leg against the car floor in time to the music pouring in from his headphones. Beside him, his younger sister Nozomi sleeps, head resting against the side of her car seat. Tooru, as always is complaining about something, but he's yawning in between his sentences. Hajime anticipates that he'll fall asleep in a couple of minutes, granting him the silence that he deserves.

The thing is, this road trip has become somewhat of a tradition. Every year on Easter morning, Tooru picks up his niece and nephew and the four of them head down to Miyagi for an Easter egg hunt with most of the Seijou alum and Hajime's parents. It's something that started when he and Tooru were seven years old and grew into a group thing when Watari found out in their second year of high school.

"Iwa-chan," Tooru drawls, his head leaning back against the window.

"Go to sleep, dumbass." he grumbles, quiet enough so that the words are heard between the two of them.

"Iwa-chan," he whines this time and from the rearview mirror, Hajime watches as Takeru rolls his eyes. "How much longer?"

Hajime lets out a sigh and checks the GPS. "Two hours, idiot. Get some sleep."

The sun seems to shine brighter in the sky as Tooru lets out a hum, and the sounds of Takeru's muffled music fills the silence in the car.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Iwa-chan!" Tooru's voice whines. Hajime grabs his pillow from off the floor and tries, tries to smother his ears with it. Tooru's voice is still pretty high at twelve years old, so it doesn't work. For a second, he's met with pure, undisturbed silence and then his door flings open._

_"Iwa-chan, get up!" A hand grasps at his pillow and the two of them wrestle with the item momentarily before Tooru flings it off, staring down at Hajime with a triumphant expression. Hajime lets out a groan._

_"Go die, Asskawa!"_

_Tooru pouts and kneels down bringing his face closer to Hajime's. "Aww, Iwa-chan, don't be mean."_

_"Can you just please leave me alone?"_

_"But Iwa-chan," Tooru says, letting his head rest on his crossed arms. "It's Easter morning."_

_"Why the hell would I care?"_

_"Iwa-chan, come on! It's a tradition."_

_Hajime groans and sits up, purposely trying to swipe at Tooru's face. Frowning, Tooru yells out a yelp as he falls down to the ground._

_"Let me get changed first, asshole, then we'll continue with this stupid Easter egg hunt._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Uncle Hajime!" Nozomi says, tugging on his arm. Hajime spares her a smile as he places three packs of gummy bears and two slurpees onto the gas station counter. The cashier, a bored twenty-something scans the items sluggishly before saying Hajime's total in a low, monotone voice. "Uncle Hajime!"

"Not now, Nozomi," he says gently, ruffling her hair. Hajime supposes it's unfair how all of Tooru's family members possesses the same amount of unrelenting energy as he does, but staring at Nozomi's bright smile, he wants to take it back. After the cashier places his items in a bag, he grabs one of the slurpees, gives one to Nozomi and holds her hand until they reach the car. "What is it, sweetie?"

She takes a slow sip of her slurpee before regarding him with her big, brown eyes. "Take Nii-chan said that 'chu got a surprise for Uncle Tooru."

Hajime's eyes widen and he crouches down to her level. "Takeru said that, huh?"

She nods vigorously. "Yeah, and he said that it's pretty." Pausing to take another sip of her slurpee, she tilts het head. "If it's pretty, can I have it?"

Hajime pretends to think before he shakes his head and ruffles her hair. "Sorry Nozomi."

Nozomi pouts but brightens up immediately at a thought she has. "If Uncle Tooru gets it, can I see it?" Hajime eyes her for a moment before nodding. He puts his slurpee down onto the ground and reaches into his pocket, grabbing the small box that sits in it. Bringing it close to Nozomi's face, he slowly opens it and Nozomi lets out a soft coo at the sight.

"Oh, Uncle Hajime it's so pretty!" And it is. The ring had been a sort-of-but-not-really gag gift from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. When the two had heard of his plans to propose to Tooru, they and the rest of the Seijou volleyball team had pitched in enough money to help him buy a ring. It was reassuring that the two idiots weren't the ones who accompanied him when he'd bought the ring, but rather Yahaba, whose kind yet hard words helped him pick out the right ring.

"Isn't it?" Hajime murmurs, letting the six-year-old study the ring for another moment before he closes the box and pockets it. "But Nozomi, it's a surprise, okay? You can't tell anybody, especially not your Uncle Tooru."

Nozomi seems to understand because she nods and takes Hajime's hand. Picking up his slurpee, the two of them walk over to the car. Takeru stands outside of the vehicle, his headphones hanging from his neck. Nozomi bounds up to him, offering him her slurpee, but he shakes his head before opening the door. Nozomi winks at him with a giggle before she climbs into the car, Takeru following suit with an equally smug grin.

Hajime lets out a frustrated chuckle before he climbs into the car, ignoring Tooru's incessant whines and starts the car. As he drives back onto the freeway, Tooru sends him a reprimanding glare.

"Iwa-chan, you're going to spoil her."

"Shut up, Asskawa, the slurpee up front is for you."

Tooru lets out a contended hum before he brings the slurpee up to his mouth. Meeting Takeru's eyes in the rearview mirror, Hajime rolls his eyes and takes delight in the equally annoyed look the fifteen-year-old gives him in return.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The Easter egg hunt is accompanied by the loudest bunch of young adults that Hajime has ever seen, and it only gets worse when Tooru runs up to their former teammates, bright smile on his face, and loud voice carrying across the field. Hajime quickly spots his mom on the side and taking Nozomi's hand, they walk up to her.

"Ah, Hajime!" his mother says, bringing him into a hug. "And oh, Nozomi! You're aging well!"

Nozomi blushes and hides behind Hajime's leg, burying her face into the back of his knee.

"Ah mom, about that favour I asked you."

"No worries, sweetie." she says, patting him on the shoulder. Hajime nods and takes the box out of his pocket and hands it to her. To Nozomi, she sends a small smile. Corouching down, she offers the six-year-old a hand. "Do you want to help me decorate some eggs? We'll be hiding them shortly." Nozomi's eyes sparkle and she looks up at Hajime as if asking for permission. He nods and she grabs his mother's hand and together they walk over to a bench by the far end of the park.

Hajime watches them with a small smile, remembering how he and Tooru had done the same back when they were younger. Sighing, he turns around and runs straight into Hanamaki and Matsukawa who watch him with leering smiles on their faces.

"So, today's the day." Matsukawa drawls.

"The day," Hanamaki repeats.

Hajime rolls his eyes and makes to push past them when they both let out chuckles. "Good luck my man. It'll go well. Probably."

Hajime rolls his eyes and watches as Tooru says something to Kyoutani, making the younger man growl. "I hope so."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Considering that Nozomi and his mother had been the ones to hide the eggs, it's a rather easy hunt. That is, until Takeru joins in and finds twice as many eggs as Tooru and Hajime have found in the last half hour.

"It's Nozomi-chan." Tooru whines, breath coming out in small pants. Ahead, Takeru and Hanamaki are arguing over an egg they've found, not seeming to notice Watari sneaking in behind them to grab it. "She's helping her brother cheat."

"Nah," Hajime says, leaning up against a tree. "You just suck at finding eggs."

"Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!" Tooru whines and Hajime lets out a soft chuckle. Taking out his phone, he notes that the hunt ends in ten minutes. "We should head back."

"Ahh but Iwa-chan, the hunt's still on! We have to beat Takeru!"

"Dumbass, there's probably no more eggs left. Kunimi's probably gotten them all." And it's true. The minute the hunt started, Kunimi had dragged Kindaichi across the field and had found five eggs before disappearing.

"Ah Iwa-chan, so pessimistic." Tooru huffs. "Fine. But you owe me chocolates when we get back!"

"Anything for his highness." Hajime mocks and Tooru lets out an undignified yelp.

As the two make their way back, Hajime's phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out.

 

**Kaa-san:**

**The center tree, lowest branch.**  
**It's decorated pink.**

 

Hajime lets out a huff before he quickly pockets his phone, keeping it away from Tooru's prying eyes.

"Iwa-chan, carry me."

Hajime raises an eyebrow and scowls. "What?"

"Carry me, I'm tired."

"Carry your own ass, Trashikawa, I'm tired too."

"But Iwa-chan!" Tooru presses his face between Hajime's shoulder blades and nuzzles his forehead against it. "Iwa-chan!"

"Fine!" Hajime growls, bending down. Tooru lets out a delighted squeak before he climbs onto Hajime's back. Hajime stands up and rolls his eyes when he sees that Tooru's legs nearly touch the ground.

"Iwa-chan, Nozomi's growing up so fast."

Hajime hums. "She is, isn't she?"

"When we have children, I want someone like her."

Hajime tenses for a moment before he lets out a soft snort. "Obviously. But ours would be rowdy, like you."

"Stubborn, like Iwa-chan."

"Annoying."

"Hard-headed."

"Good-looking."

"I hope you don't mean after you." Hajime grunts.

"Mean, Iwa-chan," Tooru says, no malice behind his words.

Hajime walks for a couple of minutes before he sees the center tree that his mother mentioned, and he feels his heart beat louder in his chest. As they near it, Tooru lets out a coo. "Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan stop!"

"Huh?" Hajime says, hoping that his voice isn't as shaky as it sounds.

He slows down under the tree and in the corner of his eye, he sees the pink glitter of the egg. Tooru reaches up and grasps it, making a small noise. "Iwa-chan it's so pretty." He sets Tooru down and the two of them stare at the egg in wonder. It's beautiful. Hajime can tell that the design is his mother's but the excessive glitter and pink of it must be Nozomi's.

"Open it," Hajime says slowly.

Tooru glances at him puzzled before he lets out a giggle. "Iwa-chan, we're not supposed to open them until the end!"

"Open it," he repeats. "Please."

Tooru frowns at him before he looks down at the egg in his hands and slowly pulls the egg apart.

There's a moment where Hajime sees his life in slow motion. He watches as Tooru looks down at the ring inside the egg, then up at Hajime's face. His mouth moves to form words, but Hajime can't hear any of them. Tooru's hand goes up in front of his mouth and then he's crying.

"Oh my god, Iwa-chan, please--"

"I can't--" Hajime begins, his voice breaking at the end. "I can't imagine a life without you Tooru. Even if you're annoying and gaudy and rowdy. I-Will you marry me!"

Tooru lets out a resigned huff before he grins. "Your proposal sucks."

Hajime sniffles before he brings their foreheads together, one hand against the nape of Tooru's neck. "Shut up."

Tooru laughs. "Yes, of course, Hajime. Yes, yes, _yes_."

Hajime lets out a laugh before he presses their lips together.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_"Iwa-chan" Tooru whines. Hajime sits on the couch, purposely ignoring his friend. "Iwa-chan!"_

_"Nope, no way Shittykawa, I'm not giving you my chocolate."_

_"Iwa-chan." Tooru whines. He buries his face against Hajime's shoulder. "Is this punishment for our loss against Shiratorizawa?"_

_Hajime freezes before he lets out a sigh and wraps his arm around Tooru. "Dumbass."_

_"Iwa-chan," he whines, and Hajime feels his tears against his shoulder._

_Sighing, he takes out a piece of chocolate and gives it to Tooru, who sniffles before taking it and eating it slowly. "Don't you ever think you're worthless or at blame, Oikawa. Cause I'm here. I'll always be here."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise, dumbass."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sun is warm on his face. Behind him, Takeru rolls his eyes, head rested on the window, tapping his leg against the car floor in time to the music pouring in from his headphones. His phone lies on his lap, screen up and Hajime watches how he looks down at the screen with a blush every couple of minutes. On the other side of the car, his younger sister Nozomi has her phone out. She's grown, so much since the last time Hajime's seen her, but she still has the sparkle in her eyes that indicate that she knows exactly what he's planned for today. Tooru, as always is complaining about something, but today he looks in the rearview mirror and smiles at the younger boy that sits between his now two older cousins. Akira, they named him. After the intelligence that Tooru possesses and the will that Hajime has. Hajime anticipates that he'll fall asleep in a couple of minutes, and Tooru will continue his stupid game of 'I Spy' with his nineteen-year-old nephew, and his ten-year-old niece.

The sun seems to shine brighter in the sky as Akira coos, and Hajime feels the warmth that it brings with it.

**Author's Note:**

> orz sorry for all the typos and grammatical errors. i totally wasn't playing undertale while writing this.  
> also happy easter to those who celebrate it!
> 
> talk to me about haikyuu on [tumblr](http://toorutoast.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/toorutoast)


End file.
